The present invention relates to a combined manual implement for window snow removal, ice scraping, washing and drying, for vehicles in general.
Varied means are currently being used for removing snow from a vehicle, and these have to be obtained separately by the driver as they are not normally provided with the vehicle. Again, for scraping ice from windows a suitable scraper also forming a separate implement must be used.